The next Generation of Daughters
by kitsunegirl91
Summary: Finally after ten years of waiting, the next generation of daughters have been brought together. Tristan Meyer, Jenna Shank, Bella Brown, & Savannah Thompson fight against the atrox with the weight of the accompishments of daughters that came before them.
1. They are all on crack

It's a new generation of daughters

Part one: They all on crack

disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon, but I do own Tristan, Bella, Jenna, and Savannah.

_I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this_. Tristan Myer thought as she walked up to the apartment complex. Her friends thought she was insane too, who in their right mind would go and search for an address they saw in their dreams! Besides me, she thought. Pushing the pager button, she waited.

"Hola?" Great now what do I say? "Who's there?"

"Tristan Myer," Tristan said unsure if that would explain anything.

"Come on up, I've been expecting you." What! Tristan felt a rise of panic, She was expected! She heard a buzz and the gates opened. Walking inside, Tristan saw a Spanish girl in her late teens early twenties walking towards her, "Tristan?"

"Yes." The girl smiled.

"I'm Jimena Castillo, come on up. You're the last to arrive."

"The last one to arrive," Jimena smiled, "Who else is here?"

"The others," That explains a lot. Tristan thought sarcastically. "Tu es dea, fila luna."

"Abracadabra?" Jimena laughed.

"Everything will be clear soon. Come on upstairs, the tea is almost done." tea, I don't like tea. Jimena led Tristan upstairs into an apartment where the smell of tea rushed her. Three other girls about Tristan's age was sitting around a table, one was playing with Tarot cards, and the other two were playing go fish with a standard deck. The one playing with Tarot cards smiled and then frowned. Her short red hair was swept up in a ponytail, and her make-up complimented her skin tones. Her pupils dilated and the clear blue of her eyes were just a ring around darkness.

"There is a dark presence in your future. Be careful, okay." Tristan froze, and Jimena looked sad suddenly.

"Did you see something Jenna?" The girl named Jenna shook her head, "Then why did you say that?"

"Because she's one of us, and none of us exactly have good luck. The dark is everywhere, as she is going to find out soon, isn't she?" Jimena rolled her eyes, "what?"

"Who made you the manga mater?"

"No one Jimena, but it's true." Jenna said, "Right Bella?" The blonde of the two girls nodded her brown eyes sad.

"I told you not to bring that up Jenna."

"What is going on girls?"

"Bella what did you do?" Bella looked upset, and Jimena looked furious.

"She was flirting with a follower." The last girl said. What's a follower, Tristan thought and Jimena looked like she was about to explode. The last girl was probably the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Her brown hair reached her lower back, and had several micro braids in it, along with blonde and red highlights. Her green eyes were cut like emeralds and were clear as diamonds.

"Are you loco? Followers are our enemies!"

"It's not like I'm the first you know, and I'm not likely to be the last, am I Jimena?" Jimena's face turned red and Tristan backed up, and Jimena looked back at her.

"Followers are evil, and they serve evil, a specific evil called the Atrox. We've lost many daughters to these demons, some were even my best friends." Jimena said, "Serena was the last one, and I've actually seen her around a few times, she's not the same. No one is after they go dark. I pray at night that one day she might come back to the light. I'm sorry I'm moving too fast for you. Please sit." Jimena gestured to the seat next to Jenna. "First of all, this is Jenna Shank; she was the first to come to me. Over there is Bella Brown, and the last one is Savannah Thompson. Tell me, Tristan have you ever done anything, unnatural?" Tristan froze, has she ever done anything unnatural! Her friends called her a witch when she found out she was a freak.

"You're not a freak, you're one of us." Jenna said, "you're a dea, fila luna," That strange language again. What the hell is it, "Latin."

"What the hell?"

"I read minds. Bella teleports, at first Jimena thought she was using time travel, but it's just teleportation. And well, Savannah, she's umm…she has the ability to see the future. That's not as freaky as you might think; see we use her to tell if we get pop quizzes in any of our classes."

"Girls, I've told you not to abuse your abilities!"

"And you told us one of the previous daughters said to live for the moment and use our gifts to the fullest because we aren't going to have them forever!" Savannah shouted and Jimena threw up her hands. They're mental, that's it, they're all mental.

"We're not mental, so stop thinking we are." Jenna said. "Plus, we're not as freaky as you, miss Temporal Stasis."

"Temporal Stasis?" Savannah looked confused, but not as much as Tristan.

"She has the ability to stop time/freeze in time. And she can also freeze an object or multiple objects. Sadly it doesn't work outside, only in rooms. I've heard that beginners have very little control over this gift and usually hate it. But as you begin to master this, you can freeze a whole city block, freeze for how long to want the things to be frozen in time, and you can unfreeze certain parts." Jimena said, "It's a very powerful gift, and very complicated. We didn't have any gifts like that when I was a daughter."

"What did you have?" Tristan asked, not believing all of this, yet this Jimena character had just described her ability to the t.

"I could see the future like Savannah, my friend Serena could read minds, Catty could teleport, Vanessa who said to use their abilities as much as they could, could become invisible by separating her molecules, and Tianna could use telekinesis."

"That's just freaky." Bella said, "You've never told us about when you were a daughter, what happened to everyone?"

"Serena is a follower now, and married to the Atrox." All the girls froze, "Tianna died in the attempt to destroy the Atrox, and Catty died in succeeding to destroy it, and Vanessa is now married to none other than Michael Saratoga."

"Dia, you mean Vanessa Saratoga was a daughter! does she still fight the Atrox?"

"No, she's over seventeen, she's already made her choice and decided to live without her memories of what she once was."

"Wait wait wait, choice? What does that mean?!"Bella shouted, "you never said anything about a choice, you mean we don't have to do this?" Savannah laughed and Bella glared at her. I need to get out of here, now. Jenna glanced over at Tristan and shook her head.

"You can leave if you want Tristan, but in the end you will come back." This made Tristan panic and go out the door.


	2. The First Attack

It's a new generation of daughters

Part two: the first attack

disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon, but I do own Tristan, Bella, Jenna, and Savannah.

The First Attack

Tristan ran out of the apartment complex as fast as she could, wanting nothing more than to get away from the crazies upstairs. Before she could get out, Jimena had whispered to her four words that made her realize exactly how insane they were: _You are a goddess._ Yep, crazy. Outside the cool air hit her, she hadn't even realized she was even out of breath until she stopped running. Looking back, she noticed that Jenna had followed her. _What does she want now?_

"You wanna go to Pinks, my treat." Tristan nodded, really Jenna didn't seem so bad, except for the fact that she claimed to be psychic. "Walk or have me call for a ride?"

"Either one." Jenna smiled and pulled out her purple razr phone and sighed while she was waiting. When she closed the phone she closed her eyes. "What?"

"My brother turned off his phone, he's probably out on another date with another random girl. I just hope he doesn't bring home another follower." Jenna smiled at Tristan, "it wasn't pretty."

"What happened?" Tristan asked, somewhat interested.

"Well, to say it simple, I showed her to the door, but when she wouldn't leave, I resolved to the window… upstairs. Jimena doesn't know, because we aren't supposed to resolve to violence, since it's the tool of the Atrox, but well, the bitch pissed me off." Jenna said simply.

"See followers look like humans, they can act like humans, but they are soulless, their hope is sucked away and they steal the hopes of others so that they can feel human for a little while. But it never lasts. And the thing is, there is more than one kind of follower. There's the initates, who are trying to prove themselves worthy of serving the Atrox. Then theres the followers where they learn how to use mind-control and turn into shadows. After they become followers, if they prove themselves worthy they can become immortal, and they walk into the fidgus ingus, the cold fire to obtain this. The next darkest stage of followers is the regulators, the police force of the Atrox. Their appearances are so disfigured, I myself have never seen one, but I've seen Jimena's memory. To mask themselves they use their powers to look like models or movie stars. But after that, there is still darker, the cintic, the inner circle of the Atrox itself. Even though followers can be immortal, their bodies can be destroyed. The cintic are different, because even if their bodies are destroyed, they can possess others and continue to live on."  
"You guys take a lot of time to invent this kind of shit don't you?" Tristan asked, and Jenna frowned.

"What if I could prove to you that followers are real, then would you take your place among us as a daughter of the moon?"

"_if _you prove to me that these demons are real, I will."

"Good, ill show u tonight, under the dark of the moon." Jenna sighed, "Jimena's gunna kick my ass for this."

"Why?"

"Followers are stronger under the dark moon, but you need to see for yourself, like I did."

Jenna tensed as Tristan ordered her hotdog, and she looked around freaking out. Tristan, looked at her like she was crazy, and looked around too. The air felt like electrical currents were being sent through, and Jenna looked like she was about to run away screaming her head off.

"What is it?"

"Regulators…" Tristan looked around again and saw a group of guys that looked too good to be real.

"Jenna…" Tristan pointed to the group and Jenna handed the money to the man working at the counter and pulled Tristan away. "Is that them?"

"Yes, oh my goddess, we're screwed. We are gunna have to run or something, wait how good are u with your temporal stasis?"

"I…suck."

Jenna sighed, "Running it is." _Get ready, they know who we are._ Jenna's voice crept across Tristan's mind and Jenna bolted. Tristan was right behind her.

After running half way across town Jenna stopped and Tristan noticed that Jenna wasn't even winded. "Why'd we stop?" Looking ahead, Tristan noticed a large group with about twenty teenagers, all gothed out. _You need to try to use your temporal stasis, it's the only way we're getting out of here. And thank Selene that they are only initates._ Stepping up to Jenna, Tristan grabbed her wrist, and focused. She hated doing this, but it was necessary, the odds were very much against them.

"Goddesses do you really think you can save yourselves?" a newcomer said. Her hair was crayola red, her eyes green as emeralds. She wore a long black cloak with a phoenix crest on it, Jenna froze under Tristan's hold.

"You're Serena, aren't you." The newcomer smiled, "_O mater luna, regina nocis, advudo me nunc." _Tristan realized that she was saying the same strange words as Jenna in union, and Serena just smiled.

"The prayer won't save you," She smiled wickedly, "and neither will Selene." Tristan took a step back, then a bolt of energy hit her right in the chest, sending her flying into a tree. Her back cracked several times and Serena laughed with glee. Jenna glared at Serena and even from a distance Tristan could see her eyes dilate. When Serena sent another wave at Jenna, Tristan focused and then everything froze, except for her. Running over to Jenna she picked her out of the air and brought her back from the freeze. Serena watched with fury as they ran ran, chanting the prayer with every last breath they had. Shadows were darker, and Jenna was constantly glancing behind them, and picking up the pace, and Tristan was struggling to keep up with her.

When they finally stopped, Tristan recognized the neighborhood. It was near where she lived, only a little more expensive. Jenna guided her to a house and pulled out a silver key. "This is my place, we can hang out here for a bit." Tristan nodded, "so, now do you believe? About The Followers and The Atrox?" Tristan nodded again, "Good."

"Isn't Serena the one Jimena said fell in love with The Atrox?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, he wasn't always the Atrox, she met him when he was just an Immortal, but he quickly climbed in the ranks of the Followers after meeting her, and falling in love with her as well." Tristan followed Jenna inside and took off her shoes and set them by the door next to Jenna's. The inside of Tristan's house was huge, but Jenna's was larger. There was even a chandelier in the foyer.

"But I thought that Followers didn't have souls."

"He was taken against his will when he was just seven years old, so he still had a soul, though it was darker than a mother fucker." Jenna walked into the living room, and looked around and sighed, "Josh I know you're home I smell food!" A metallic sound came from the back of the house, and it sounded like pots or pans being dropped, then the shattering sound of glass on tiled floor. "Josh!"

"Damn it Jen!" A boy with bleach blonde hair and a beach tan walked out of a doorway, "do you have to yell!"

"Listen, we were just attacked so sorry if I'm a little touchy." Jenna said with a soft voice and Josh frowned. "By the way this is Tristan, she's one of the girls."

"A goddess?"

"Yep, now outta the kitchen, we didn't get to eat because of the attack." Jenna pushed past Josh, "Oh by the way Tristan, this is my older brother Josh, he's annoying and thinks he can cook. But if you ever need someone who knows how to get fake ID's and the best club scenes, he's the one to come to."

"Who attacked you anyway?" Josh asked, and Jenna frowned.

"Jimena's old friend Serena."

"Oh shit, does Jimena know?"

"No…"


	3. breaking the rules already

It's a new generation of daughters

Part three: breaking the rules already

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon, but I do own Tristan, Bella, Jenna, and Savannah.

Breaking the rules already

Bella and Savannah sat under the hot sun watching Jenna and her brother surf, Tristan was working on her tan. It had been a week since the attack by Serena, and the four of them decided it was best if they didn't tell Jimena, well, except Tristan and Jenna, but it was a fifty-fifty thing. Bella was wearing her hair in a sloppy bun along with a fuchsia polo and beach shorts. Wearing normal clothes still made her and Savannah look like models. Savannah was wearing Tommy jeans, a lace camisole, and flip flops, and if any of them looked the part of goddess, it was her. Jenna looked over at her brother and smiled, then looked at the next wave coming. Already, Jenna could tell it was gunna be huge. Looking up at shore, she knew Bella and Savannah would expect a show, Tristan didn't really care, and that's why the two of them had bonded so well. Jimena often said that they reminded her of how Catty and Vanessa had been, or even her and Serena, before she became what she is now. Getting ready, Jenna and Josh got ready for the wave.

Tristan walked silently a few paces behind the rest of the group and Jenna dropped back. She knew the feeling well; Bella and Savannah made everyone just feel way too normal, and not good enough. She'd known the two of them for two years, and she was just starting to get used to how aloof they were.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked, looking at how Tristan only focused on her pace. "Tris?"

"There was a follower in my room last night." Jenna pulled Tristan further back so that they could talk.

"And?"

"She said she wants to help us." Tristan watched the others walk ahead, "Its not unheard of remember?"

"Yeah, it happened when Jimena was a daughter, the follower that Serena was dating was helping them." Jenna sighed, "Did she say when she would be back for your answer?"

"Tonight," Jenna nodded, "why?"

"I think its time I get to spend the night at your place, we're gunna talk with this follower." Tristan stared at Jenna, "What? Jimena can't do anything, she'd be a hypocrite."

"Defiantly not her style, but when we first met she bugged out when she heard Bella was flirting with a follower."

"Duh, she doesn't want us to _date_ followers, but since this is a chick, hey what's the problem? And plus, no one else needs to know until the time is right." Tristan corrected, "remember its not unheard of."

"You make this sound like we are going to do it." Jenna smiled, "oh no you're going to tell her yes."

"Depends on what she wants to help us with, and who she is."

Sitting on Tristan's bed, Jenna turned on the ten o' clock news and Tristan walked in with Chinese takeout, the smell of stir fry filled the room. Jenna noticed the third box, "For the follower?"

"Mind as well feed her." Jenna laughed and Tristan sat the food on the table and pulled out some chopsticks, "after all, we don't need her cranky, a follower is still a follower."

"Tris you all kinds of crazy." Jenna picked one of the stir fries and a knock on the window made both of them jump. Looking over there was a girl with crimson red hair and blue eyes watching them. Her makeup was hellish looking, and across her chest was three scars that made up the letters STA. "Is that her?"

"Yep." Getting up Tristan opened the door, "I thought you followers could become shadows."

"Normally we can, but being me, I'm not able to." The follower said, "and no I'm not a slow learner goddess." She glared at Jenna.

"What's up with the scars?" Jenna asked, pointing at the followers chest, "what do they stand for?"

"I-It's none of your business!" The follower shouted. "I'm here to help you with the destruction of the Atrox and Serena, that's it! Leave my past out of it!"

"If we are going to work with you, we deserve to know." Tristan said bluntly, "Plus aren't you scared of the regulators and what they could do to you?"

"No, I'm not. They can't do anything to me anymore, I've already been to hell and back." The follower sat down with a sigh, "So you want to know about me do you? It's not a good story."

"Is the story of a follower ever a good one?" Jenna asked, and the follower shook her head, "That's what I thought so get on with it."

"Fine, my name is Cassandra, and a few years ago I was a student of the follower named Stanton, who is now the Atrox. I had been madly in love with him, and I was carving his name in my chest with a razor blade. The goddess Vanessa stopped me. Anyway, when-" Jenna held up her hand and Cassandra stopped, "what?"

"You are Cassandra, the follower who went back in time and had Jimena's boyfriend Veto Killed, stole Jimena's Power, WORKED with Lambert, Screwed Stanton over oh so many times, Hated Serena with a passion because she had what you wanted, and now you're HELPING us? You're an outcast! What use to us are you?!"  
"I know more than I let on, and plus, I've walked the crossroads with the Goddess Hekate." Cassandra sighed, "Please, let me help you. If I help the goddesses, Hekate said that she would make me human again." Jenna and Tristan looked at each other, and nodded.

"Fine, but we'll keep a close eye on you. We don't need you betraying us to someone else." Jenna said, "After all you have a history of that."

"That's understandable." Cassandra said relieved, "So whats your name? I already know Tristan."

"I'm Jenna. And Tris, I think this is going to be my new saying, 'Jimena is going to kick out asses'."

"Wait, Jimena? What's she got to do with this?" Cassandra asked skeptically.

"She's our Manga Mater." Tristan and Jenna said at the same time and Cassandra's eyes bugged out. "What?"

"Our asses are grass." Cassandra said, "Homegirl has some serious beef against me."

"Oh well, me and Tristan has been getting into trouble since her day one. Plus, isn't there always supposed to be some daughters who just don't listen?"

"True, but, I can't believe I'm about to say this. We need to be careful."


End file.
